


Not Trained For This

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: None of it felt real.





	Not Trained For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



None of it felt real. Hours had passed, and she still expected to see Sam coming around the corner, laughing at something. Or T’Challa to walk in and tell them all there had been a very big misunderstanding.

She had been trained to never let emotions get in the way. She had been trained to brush off whatever happened and move on.

But this wasn’t something she had ever trained for. She watched the others, grief on their faces, tears on their cheeks, pain visible in every movement.

She turned away from them all and let her tears come too.


End file.
